Absolute Evil
by TrueRed
Summary: Kim Possible must lead a small group to survival with the living dead hunting them down. Violence and gore. Updated at last! Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It was a dark night, and the darkness was only broken by the light emitting from the headlights of the only car driving down the road. Michael Hunt sat in the car driving, occasionally looking out of one of the side windows at the silhouette of the forest around him to keep him awake.  
  
The lights came across something in the road. It was some sort of figure. Michael stopped the car and climbed out. He kept the headlights on and walked over to the still figure.  
  
As Michael walked over he could see it was a type of dog, more then definitely a stray. It was laying still on the floor, and at first he thought that it had just been hit by a car. Then Michael got a clear close look at the dog and had to stop himself from being sick. The top of the dogs head was split open, the fur just below the wound mattered with blood and dirt. Part of the brain inside the dog was missing- this was a few feet away from the dog, laying on the ground looking as though it had been chewed.  
  
The chest had been ripped open and the heart crushed. Even more blood. Michael looked at the dog again and said "what sick person could do this to a dog?" No answer came from the silence.  
  
Michael carefully moved the remains into the edge of the forest, but then he walked back to the car. He was going to spend no more time here. On the journey back to his car, which seemed to last for an eternity, Michael heard a groaning from the forest. He turned around to look at where the sound came from.  
  
"Who's there?" More groaning. "I said who's the fuck there!" Michael saw something walk out of the forest, something human shaped. "Hey who are you?" More groaning and the creature walked towards him. "Who are you?" "Hey man, can you help me?" Michael walked over to the person and saw that he was holding his arm. "What's wrong with your arm?" asked Michael. "Look" said the man as he took his hand away.  
  
Michael looked at the sight. A huge chunk of flesh had been ripped from the arm, down to the bone, and the bloodied flesh around the wound had dirt and small stones lodged in it. The wound must have been fresh, as blood was poring from the severed veins and arteries over the exposed bone, which was not entirely covered by blood, but was instead red and white.  
  
Horrified Michael asked the man what happened. "I was attacked in the woods by someone. They bit a huge chunk out of my arm, and bit off two of my fingers, see" said the man raising his hand. It was true, there were two bloody stumps next to his other fingers, and these too were covered in blood.  
  
The man began to convulse, and Michael looked into the man's eyes, which turned a misty red. "You have to...grrrrrrrrr". The man grabbed Michael by the throat, and then got his head in his hands. Michael punched the man in the stomach, but went through the t-shirt, for the assailant no longer had a stomach. Michael pulled his blood covered hand out of the bloody hole, and screamed into the night as the attacker started to bite into his skull. 


	2. Chapter 2

As said on the summary this is my second story. I just felt like writing a story like this so I decided to. Kim Possible will be in the next chapter. Please read and review.. Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible.  
  
Chapter 2 The man woke up. He was sitting in a chair next to a fire, the only light in the room coming from the fireplace. He had a book in his lap, and the lamp next to him was no longer hot.  
  
Must have been asleep for longer then I thought, thought the man. He looked to one side and saw someone standing there. "Yes?" "Sir, I heard something come from the forest". The man looked at the girl. "Oh ok".  
  
He then remembered that he was in charge of a small group of students from Middleton High who were staying here from a field trip to investigate the forest. The group he was in charge of was only half of the group that was going to be staying here. The other half would arrive in a couple of days.  
  
"It was probably nothing" said the man. "I heard a scream" said the girl. "Really?" "Yeah so did the others. You don't think anything happened to Michael do you?" "He was in a car driving at forty miles an hour, how would you be able to hear him scream?" "Well I don't know". "Trust me, it was nothing just and get some sleep". "Ok" said the girl and she walked out of the room.  
  
The man slouched down in the chair. How could a girl of that age be imagining things like.. "aaaaahhhh!" a scream pierced the silence. Goosebumps ran down the mans neck as he stood up. One of the boys ran in. "What the hell was that?" "I don't know". The girl also walked into the room with another girl. "Did you hear that?" "Yes I did. Hey where's Glen?" "I don't know".  
  
The man ran out of the room and found that the back door of the building was open. He peered out into the darkness. Why the hell would Glen want to go out at this time of night? The man got a small torch and shone it across the grass outside. The beam came across something which horrified the man. The sign of blood streaked across the grass. A low growling emitted from the bush. "Hey is anyone there. If this is a joke it isn't funny".  
  
The growling increased and fear overtook the man. He ran back into the house and locked the door. He then looked out of the window to try and see something, anything that would tell him more about what happened. Something caught his eye, a bulge in the bush. He looked at it and saw the silhouette of something. What is that? Thought the man.  
  
The thing slowly moved away from the bush, but then it was running, running fast, running straight at the house, the window that the man stood by, and the thing was flying through the air at the window and the man saw a blood stained face, before it smashed through the window, jaws digging into the man. He heard screams from the room he had left and saw a girl run out of the room, bleeding severely and screaming at the top of her voice. The man took one last look at the world before darkness settled in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I've finally updated my story, and thanks for the reviews so far. I've sorted out chapter 2 (at least I hope I have), and my chapters are slightly longer, though not yet 1500 words (hopefully I start writing chapters that long soon). There may be some Resident Evil influences, but apart from the undead, I am not trying to rewrite the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kim Possible pushed her red hair out of her eyes and looked into her suitcase. She was quickly checking to make sure that everything she needed was there before she left. When she was happy she zipped the suitcase closed and moved across the room to look at her backpack. She had been told that soon after arriving they would be going into the forest to carry out some work, so it was best she bought a small bag which contained everything that was needed for the day.  
  
She put in another bottle of water and then zipped up the bag.  
  
"That's that done" said Kim.  
  
"Kim, Ron's here" shouted up Kim's mother.  
  
"Ok" shouted down Kim.  
  
Kim picked up her backpack and put it over her shoulders and then picked up her suitcase and walked out of her room. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Ron waiting there.  
  
"Hi Ron".  
  
"Hi KP, hey we better be going, the transport will be leaving soon" said Ron.  
  
"Oh ok. I'm going now" shouted Kim into the house.  
  
"Ok, see you in a few days time Kimmie" said Mrs. Possible.  
  
Kim stepped out of the house and closed the door. She and Ron began to walk down the street.  
  
"So Ron, how are we getting there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't pay much attention at the meeting. You did didn't you?"  
  
"Your lucky KP, for once I did".  
  
"And?"  
  
"We are supposed to walk to Middleton High, where we join up with the rest of the group. We will then be taken by two cars to the house. There probably won't be any stops, and the trip will probably last about three and a half hours".  
  
"When are we supposed to be at Middleton High?" asked Kim.  
  
Ron looked down at his watch. "About five minutes ago".  
  
"We better hurry up then" said Kim walking faster. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Kim and Ron arrived at Middleton High ten minutes late.  
  
"Possible, Stoppable, good to see you were gracious enough to keep us waiting for only ten minutes" said Steve Barkin.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Barkin" said Kim. Ron turned to face Kim.  
  
"Great, Barkin moaning at us throughout the whole trip" said Ron.  
  
"You think that's bad, we have to put up with Bonnie as well" said Kim.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kim pointed over by the cars "See look, Bonnie and Josh".  
  
Bonnie looked up at the two standing next to one of the cars and having finished her conversation with Josh, Kim thought she heard Bonnie say "Like finally".  
  
Well, she could come up with a lot worse then that for this sitch, thought Kim, so maybe Bonnie won't be so bad on this trip. It would be hard for Bonnie to be any worse then she was on the skiing trip. Kim didn't go any further, she didn't want to bring up the embarrassment of that trip again, even if it was only for herself. She heard Ron say something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This trip is sounding better by the minute" groaned Ron.  
  
One of the drivers walked over to Barkin.  
  
"Hey Steve?"  
  
"Yeah Andre?"  
  
"Is everyone now here?" Barkin took a quick look around and said "yeah everyone is here".  
  
"Thanks Steve". Andre turned around and shouted "Hey, CJ we can start loading up the cars now".  
  
"Ok" came the reply from CJ.  
  
CJ walked over to Kim and Ron and told them how they could start loading their stuff. Kim and Ron told him ok and began to put their bags in one of the cars. Kim and Ron decided that Barkin could go with Josh and Bonnie in Andre's car. Kim wanted at least some time away from them. Bonnie and Josh didn't have any arguments about not being with either Kim or Ron, not that they would thought Kim, and Ron and Kim walked over to the car.  
  
"Alright, we are moving!" shouted Barkin, "get in a car, we are leaving now, we are already behind schedule". Kim and Ron climbed into CJ's car.  
  
"Ok, put your seatbelts on, we're going now" said CJ. Kim closed the door and put on her seatbelt at the same time as Ron. Looking out of the window she took one last look at Middleton before leaving the town for a few days. The cars pulled out of Middleton High and onto the road, and then the cars drove off. No going back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The sun was rising in the distance and the first beams of light reflected off the car driving up the hill. Two men sat in the car, Max and James, Max driving the car. While the car was driving along the road, something caught James' eye.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked James.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Look over by the side of the road".  
  
"It's an abandoned car" said Max.  
  
"Just pull over and check it out".  
  
"Fine" said Max slowing down the car. The car slowed and came to a halt. The doors opened and out stepped the two men.  
  
"It's just an abandoned car" said Max again.  
  
The two men walked over to the car and stopped by the car. The door on the drivers side was open, and the keys were still in the engine. The headlights were on.  
  
"Strange" said James.  
  
"The car must have broken down during the night, and the person must have left it". Something red caught Max's eye, something red "Hey, what's that?" James walked over and crouched down on the road "It looks like blood".  
  
"Blood!?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like something was dragged into the forest".  
  
Max walked over to the car and opened the boot.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing Max?"  
  
"We're going to take a look in the forest, see if the owner of the car was involved in whatever happened over there".  
  
"So why are you there?"  
  
"I'm getting the guns".  
  
Max and James had been driving up to go hunting in the forest a little further up the hill. They had one shotgun and one hunting rifle. Max pulled out the two guns and threw the shotgun over to James.  
  
James also received some shotgun shells, and he inserted eight shells into the shotgun. Max slipped a few bullets into the rifle and closed the boot. James stood up and stretched. Max walked to where James stood and looked into the forest. Darkness looked back at them.  
  
"So, what now?" asked James.  
  
"Well, we just go into the forest and have a quick look around, see if we can find anything that can tell us what happened".  
  
"And why are we doing this?"  
  
"A dying or dead man could be in there, think of his family".  
  
"Fine, but I don't want to be in there too long, that place is giving me the creeps".  
  
Max and James walked into the forest, James clutching his weapon close to his chest.  
  
"We'd be better up splitting up, we can leave earlier" said Max.  
  
"Ok" said James.  
  
The two men split up, and almost immediately saw more signs of blood on the ground and on the leaves of the bushes. James walked along the rough ground following the blood and then suddenly smelt something in the air.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what the hell is that smell" said James out loud.  
  
He walked forwards a little and found himself in a clearing. He looked down at the ground and saw a large patch of blood, and something that he didn't even want to guess at lying in the blood.  
  
James looked up from the ground and he then saw a figure laying against a tree on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Hello, who's there?"  
  
There came no reply. James walked over to the figure and looked at it. He quickly turned away and threw up in a bush. He put his hand over his mouth and looked at the figure again. The top of the person's head was missing, and it appeared that so was most of the contents of the inside of the head. The neck was deeply bruised as though it had been strangled, and the hands of the person where covered in blood. A strong wind suddenly blew, causing the arm to move at an odd angle. It was obvious that the bone had been broken a few times, allowing the arm to flop around in the wind. He gripped his gun tightly and looked around the green surroundings. He suddenly heard a sound and turned around. Something jumped out of the forest. James saw the sharp points of teeth rushing up to him, and demonic red eyes looking at him.  
  
Max heard two shotgun shots and a scream. Max heard James shout out "Get out of here Max!". He heard one last scream and then there was silence. Max heard something running towards him, and he turned around and ran.  
  
As Max disappeared down the hill, further gunshots were fired. Only the shots belonged to a different gun. A loud howling came from the forest, followed by another gunshot and then silence. 


End file.
